


surly

by syari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syari/pseuds/syari
Summary: Her hand rose briefly to her bushy hair, her other clutching her heavy books close to her side. Stepping closer, she whispered, "Aren't you beautiful?"--Hermione finds a kindred spirit.





	surly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crookshank, Loyal Defender of the House of Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819944) by [badluckvixen13 (alteringviews)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteringviews/pseuds/badluckvixen13). 



> unedited and unbeta'd

When she first saw the cat, all she saw was surly.

The orange creature was lounging on a high counter, disdain in its expression as it surveyed the cramped shop and its patrons. Its narrowed eyes landed on her, and it managed to communicate with just a look exactly what it thought of her staring.

Hermione was startled. Not at the cat's prickliness, no-- she knew cats were notoriously independent and picky about their company. Nor was she hurt by the cat's sneering mien, for she had shouldered enough evil eyes in her lifetime to be all but immune.

No, she was struck by the depth of intelligence in the creature's eyes, its posture a clear sign to the casual purveyor that it was not to be trifled with, an analytical and calculating expression on the squashed face.

Her hand rose briefly to her bushy hair, her other clutching her heavy books close to her side. Stepping closer, she whispered, "Aren't you beautiful?"

The cat stared back, unimpressed. It knew she was lying. So did she. It didn't matter. Beauty never really had been a concern of hers. She rather considered the spark and fire, the sheer intelligence and independence of the creature, to be vastly superior to any superficial aesthetics.

"I'm Hermione. I hope we can come to an agreement." _Your move._

The cat regarded her warily, recognition in its eyes as well as (she hoped) a grudging respect. It leapt down onto the counter, coming within arms length of her. She presented her hand for its perusal, and finding her scent apparently to its liking, the cat met her eyes evenly.

"Miss!" called the alarmed shopkeeper, having caught sight of the exchange and jogging towards them. "Don't let him--"

Impulsively, Hermione swept the cat into her arms. She felt him tense as if to flee or strike, then relax as the shopkeeper visibly flinched. The girl and the cat gave the man matching smug looks, and he gulped.

"I'll take him," she announced sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this fits within canon or not, but I love the idea that Hermione recognizes herself in Crookshanks, and whenever she coos over him in the books it's less of her being blind to his ugliness and more that she couldn't care less.


End file.
